


Hurts So Good

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Niall, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Niall, harry's arms get tied up so like light bondage (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or the one where harry sends niall a video during work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha i have no explanation for this and i am very sorry!!! god i don't even know how to feel about it and also it's unedited and kind of short i'm sorry ily ?? 
> 
> im such a mess
> 
> i guess it took me a lot of time to psych myself into writing this bc it's like really hardcore and i had to read a lottttt of smut to get in the mood oops!
> 
> but anyways, this is dedicated to sienna and norah, sorry for the long wait guys
> 
> okok enjoy, ily, kudos and comments make me a vvv happy girl!

"Shit." Harry bites his lip, sinks down onto the big, pink toy that Niall had bought him a few months ago. Of course, he'd prefer the real thing - dildos feel all too fake and plastic for enjoyment - but Niall left him home alone so he could go to work, and, well, what else was he supposed to do? 

Once he sinks down to the bottom, he reaches over and starts a video on his phone, grits his teeth and jerks forward when the tip of the toy brushes against his prostate, makes him let out an exaggerated moan and fall onto his hands, jaw tight. "Fuck, oh my  _God_ , Niall, holy shit."

He continues to ride the toy, twitches and moans with exaggeration because he knows Niall would love it, knows Niall would probably swim across the ocean if he heard Harry moaning like that. He cums near the six minute mark of the video, stops it and immediately sends it to Niall with no caption, and then he feels his eyes drooping until he falls asleep on the living room couch.

 

*********

 

When Harry wakes up, it's because Niall slams the door when he comes in and yells his name, causing him to jump and his eyes fly open.

"Hey, babe-" Harry starts, but Niall is grabbing him by the arm and yanking him off the couch, pushing him against a wall and getting all in his personal space.

He shouldn't be this turned on by the small things like this, really. Like the way Niall's grip on his arm is giving him the slightest bit, or the way that Niall's fully clothed in his fancy, expensive businessman suit. It really shouldn't be that hot, but Niall's glaring down at him and he just wants to be fucked now, even if it's right in the middle of the living room. "Do you think you're funny?" 

"Huh?" Harry plays dumb, cocks his head, but he knows exactly what Niall is talking about.

Niall doesn't respond, only rests his hand on the top of Harry's head and shoves him down until his knees hit the ground and Niall begins to unzip his pants. "Open your mouth." And Harry doesn't react quick enough, (he always has been slow), and he doesn't register what Niall's told him to do until there's a slap on his face. It's barely there, doesn't even cause his head to jerk but it stings, and it stings in the best way and now Harry's opening his mouth, gripping the base of Niall's cock and going down so quick that he chokes right away, eyes stinging with tears.

There's a hand in his hair now, pushing him down further until he's taken the whole thing in. He gags, moans around Niall and he wants to pull off so he can catch his breath, but at the same time, he never wants it to end.

Just as Harry's throat begins to get used to the burn, Niall tightens his hands around the part of Harry's hair that he was gripping and pulls out, then thrusts back into his mouth again and again, and Harry's got so much spit in his mouth from how much he's gagged that he thinks he's gonna choke on it, and he's really,  _really_ hard from this.\

"Fuck, baby." Niall groans, going harder. "Your mouth's so good -  _so hot_ , princess." When he feels himself getting close, Niall pulls out and Harry feels himself being pulled up to his feet again, but his head is spinning and his throat is burning and there's spit dripping down his chin and he looks absolutely ruined and Niall has barely even started.

He hears Niall's voice but he can barely make out what he's saying, only catches a few of the words, and then his hips are grabbed and he's being thrown over Niall's shoulder and taken upstairs. Niall kicks the door open and he's thrown onto the bed, nearly knocking the air out of him.

His eyes meet Niall's and trail down his body and holy  _shit_ \- when did Niall get so strong and muscular? 

He sits on the bed as Niall begins to undo his tie, setting it on the nightstand and unbuttoning his shirt. It hits the floor, and Niall begins to talk. "Saw that video and I was so angry with you," He murmurs, leaves his pants on as he wraps his fingers around Harry's ankle and tugs him closer, eyes fiery and angry and Harry's heart is pounding because he thinks he's really pissed Niall of now. "Started blushing and stuttering and sweating like a little boy getting in trouble and all I could think about was coming home to absolutely ruin you."

It happens suddenly and Harry doesn't expect it at all, but Niall lifts him up and his muscles are bulging as he wraps Harry's legs around his shoulders, holding him up against the wall. "'M gonna eat you out like this, until you're sobbing and you can't even hold yourself up anymore."

Harry's eyes trail down to Niall's arms and he literally just moans by looking at him, tilts his head back so it knocks against the wall and he lets out a loud whine.

Before he can even think to respond or protest, he's lifted higher and there's something wet and slick poking at his hole and -  _oh_. Oh, that's Niall's fucking tongue.

He whimpers, grabs Niall's hair and tries to pull him up more, but Niall's only licking fat stripes over Harry's hole and flicking his tongue and he's such a fucking tease that Harry already wants to cry.

It's already amazing, he can already feel the building of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach but then Niall's tongue is in him and with the angle they're at, it's deeper than it's ever been and it feels  _so_ good, Harry can feel tears forming and the knot in his stomach tightening.

"Niall, I'm so close, you're so fucking good, so fucking good Ni-" And just as he's about to cum, he's pulled off of Niall's tongue and lowered back to the ground. "What?"

"If you're gonna tease me, then you need to be punished." 

"No!" Harry yells, pulls at Niall's arm and he feels like crying, feels like he's going to die if he doesn't cum now. "No, please, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry - Please, I'll do anything."

Niall clicks his tongue, shakes his head at Harry and pushes him back to the bed, landing on top of him. "Should've thought about that before you sent me that video."

There are rough fingers at one of his thighs then, Niall's other hand trailing up his stomach and to one of his nipples, pinching and twisting harshly before warm lips wrap around the little nub and Harry shuts up, doesn't argue back and arches into Niall's mouth instead. The rough fingers trail closer to his dick and Niall looks up as he sucks on Harry's nipple, wrapping his hand around Harry's cock and thumbing the slit.

Harry feels like death, and he's really regretting that video because right now, he doesn't think he's gonna get to cum anytime soon. Niall moves away and flips him over, and before Harry can ask what he's doing, there's a harsh slap against his left ass cheek that causes him to jump and slam the headboard against the wall. Another one is dropped on his right one and he grips the sheets, his eyes sting with tears and he's rushing out, " _Oh my God, daddy,_ " continuously into the sheets. He bites his lip so hard it bleeds, and he thinks he could cum just from being spanked, but it ends too soon and he's being flipped over again.

"Daddy's gonna stretch you out, okay baby?" He says softly, his voice still stern as he grabs the lube out of the drawer. Harry nods, watches Niall's biceps flex as he moves and all of a sudden he  _really_   wishes he was being fucked into the mattress or the wall. But, of course, it was his mistake to send the video.

Niall puts the lube on three of his fingers while Harry puts a pillow under his hips, spreading his legs eagerly. Niall pushes two fingers in and gives Harry a second, smirking at the reaction when Harry's eyebrows furrow, his lips part and he harshly holds their white sheets in between his fingers. He stretches them out, holds Harry's inner thigh with his right hand and pushes his left fingers even further into Harry, curling them the slightest bit and smiling with satisfaction when he hits Harry's prostate.

"Shit!" He whines, hips bucking up as Niall adds the third one. "Fuck, Daddy - please."

"Please what?"

"Let me cum, please." Harry whimpers when Niall's fingers brush his prostate again. "Please, please, I-I've been so good."

"I don't think you have." Niall says, and when he sees Harry twitch, he pulls his fingers out. Harry whines again, grips Niall's hand and tries to guide his fingers back to his hole, but Niall's stronger, so Harry fails.

Niall grabs Harry's waist, flips them over so Harry's straddling him and then reaches over to the nightstand. He passes the lube to Harry and Harry eagerly slicks Niall's cock up, mouth watering as he thinks about Niall finally getting in him. Niall takes the bottle of lube back and sets it back down, then reveals what's in his hand. His tie and a cock ring.

He reaches for Harry's arm and grabs both of his wrists - with one hand, like, when the fuck did Niall's hands become that big? - and brings them behind his back, then ties them with the tie. And, yeah, it's really fucking hot when Harry thinks about it. Niall, with his long fingers and large palms controlling him and dominating him and fucking him on his big expensive king sized bed. _Shit_.

Harry protests the whole time, of course, especially when Niall brings the cock ring out, but he's quickly shut up once Niall smacks his cheek again, just like he did downstairs. The cock ring is on and secured now, and Harry's so excited that he doesn't even care about being tied up. (He is a bit angry about the ring, though).

He's lifted up and seated on Niall's cock, being left to sink down on his own. He sinks down slowly, and it stings but it stings so good, makes his cock twitch, even.

Niall's breathing heavily, panting and moaning when Harry's fully seated on his dick, as deep as he can possibly be. Even with all of the stretching, Harry is still so hot and tight and it makes Niall's head spin, honestly. "Fucking  _go_." Niall almost growls through gritted teeth, and it makes Harry moan because how can someone even possibly be that hot?

Harry lifts up and slams back down, and his head immediately drops because he has been waiting so long for this, and it feels even better than he thought it would and - holy shit. He looks up at Niall through his eyelashes, bites his lips as he swivels his hips, tries to get Niall even deeper as he starts riding him proper, picking up his pace every time he goes down again.

"Fuck, princess," Niall shuts his eyes, bites his lip as he fucks up into Harry and Harry nearly cums just from the sight in front of him. (He's allowed to be this desperate. He's been on the edge for, like, half an hour."

Niall grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down, slams their lips together as Harry gives his hips another roll. At the new angle, Niall's dick hits Harry's prostate just right and Harry gasps into Niall's mouth, rolls his hips over and over again as Niall hits him just right, and it feels so fucking good.

"I-I wanna cum." Harry says, leans back up as Niall grips his waist. Niall clicks his tongue at Harry and Harry pouts, gets back to work with riding Niall like his life depends on it.

He feels his boyfriend's hands travel up his body, stopping at his neck and oh, fucking hell. He doesn't complain, doesn't try to move away as Niall's thumbs press into Harry's throat  _just_ so he can barely breathe.

"Fuck," Harry gasps, starts riding Niall even faster and harder as Niall presses his fingers in even more. Harry's sight begins to blur but he can still see Niall's face and it feels so fucking good and he's going to cry. He's going to cry. "D-Daddy, oh my god, Niall." He hiccups, and Niall plants his feet on the mattress so he can start fucking up into Harry. 

Harry loses it, lets his body drop so Niall can take control as he sobs into his chest, moaning his name over and over again. He feels so good, and it hurts so much and he needs to cum. He needs to cum.

Niall feels himself getting close so he flips them back over, unties Harry's hands and throws the cock ring on the floor. Harry's flipped onto his stomach and Niall's hands are pushing at his back. "You can cum."

"Thank you," Harry cries, repeating it until Niall grabs onto his hair and pulls his head back, but keeps his body pressed into the mattress.

Niall starts fucking into him so hard, so fast and so fucking deep that Harry can barely breathe, and all he can do is cry and plead for Niall to make him cum. Niall leans forward, molds their bodies together and wraps his arm around Harry's waist, moaning into his ear and telling him how good he feels.

It hits him suddenly and he screams into the mattress, feels the hot simmering in his stomach intensify as he cums all over the sheets, tears streaming down his face because it feels so fucking good.

"Good boy," Niall mumbles into his ear. "God, baby, you're so fucking amazing."

He speeds up, fucks him even faster and Harry already feels the bruising and the limp he's gonna wake up with tomorrow. It takes three more thrusts and on the last one, Niall pushes in so hard and deep that Harry moves up the bed. Niall cums, fills Harry up and he feels so dirty, so gross as Niall pulls out and lowers his fingers to Harry's thighs so he can push his cum back into Harry.

He feels Niall kiss his back and then he's flipped back over, only to be showered with kisses all over his face by Niall as he laughs, catching his breath. "How was that?" Niall asks, sweat dripping down his neck.

"I feel so good. That was amazing. Thank you, Ni,"

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts because tomorrow..."

"It'll hurt like hell? I know. But at least I'll remember to be a good boy while you're at work, right?"

Niall laughs, cuddles Harry and kisses the top of his head until they drift to sleep tangled in each other.

(Spoiler Alert: Harry didn't remember to be a good boy the next day.)

 


End file.
